<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not just adoration by tigragrece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196816">Not just adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece'>tigragrece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motorcycling RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Marquez/Dani Pedrosa, Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not just adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex knew he had one crush on Dani for a while, he has watched him be friend withMarc, be always close to the family and he helped both of them.</p><p>When Marc has asked him if he had feeling for someone Alex say "I have one crush on Dani for years but I never say anything because of our difference of age, I'm now legal but the age difference is maybe scary for him and me... And maybe he will reject me..."</p><p>Marc takes his brother in his arms and says "Maybe one day you should ask him before you can't hold it anymore and it's breaking you more, and you will think only at this and it's will impact you..."</p><p>"Why you seem so sure in all of this ?"</p><p>"Because I have been there," said Marc</p><p>Marc had some history in the past, he is now with Valentino, and there even some age difference</p><p>Alex knew how to talk with Dani where they were testing and could see each other, so it's easy to say hello but it's the rest.</p><p>"Do you think maybe after testing we can eat together? And chat a little? I kinda missed talking and spending time with you" blurted Alex</p><p>Dani say "Yes"</p><p>They have been together in one small restaurant where it seems they don't know them where they talked about some stuff like riding and other stuff, Alex still have his butterfly when he talks to Dani.</p><p>And they were talking to go to their hotel room for the night before Dani would flight to Geneva and maybe don't see him anymore.</p><p>Alex take his hand and say "I need to talk to you about something private"</p><p>He doesn't trust himself if they go to the hotel room of Dani so they go to his hotel and he can't stop walking, Dani say "Calm down"</p><p>"I love you, I have one crush on you, first I thought it's was just adoration, but after it's was one crush and I was falling in love with you, I love you so much" said Alex</p><p>Dani takes him in his arms and says "Alex..."</p><p>"It's okay if you reject me because of our age difference, I knew it, I just wanted to let it out of my heart" he had tears coming and Dani kissed him</p><p>"You didn't let me finish, I wanted to say that I love you too" say Dani</p><p>Alex finally break down and Dani caress his back and say "I understand all your worries, everything is okay, I'm here and with you"</p><p>Alex kissing him and say "Will you stay the night so I know I'm not dreaming"</p><p>"Yes of course," say Dani</p><p>This night they didn't do something because it's was so new, Dani has proposed to Alex to come with him to Geneva</p><p>When Alex told that to Marc, Marc was happy happy for his brother and friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>